Sick Little Games  All Time Low
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: Erik wants to tell Zoey something, so how does he do it? Through singing. Will he forgive her? Oneshot, but will be continued if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON. One-shot/two-shot. Song-fic.**

**Sick Little Games – All Time Low**

Erik Night walked on stage, smiling slightly as people started clapping. As part of his Master in Drama, he had to sing on stage in front of the whole school.

He'd chosen to sing Sick Little Games, because it slightly reminded him of Zoey. They'd broken up 2 months ago, after he'd caught her with that _Professor_ in bed.

Honestly, could she not see that he was using her? She's so dense sometimes. Zoey just wants to think that everyone is who they say they are. Her caring nature would be her downfall.

That was no threat, that was a promise.

Facing the front, he bowed, and began to sing:

"Oh my God, I'm such a terrible mess!

I'm turned on by the tabloids,

You would never have guessed.

But I'm a sucker for their sucker, man

I take it too far, I bottle up my Hollywood

And watch 'em name their kids after cars."

People started clapping as they recognised the lyrics, and Erik found himself getting lost in the song. Nodding his head slightly, he continued the song, all the time unaware of the watery hazel eyed girl standing apart from everyone else.

"I'm finding me out,

I'm having my doubts,

I'm losing the best of me!

We're all part of the same, sick little games,

And I need to get away, get away.

I'm wasting my days, I throw them away

Losing it all on these sick little games!"

Erik was singing with his eyes shut, and the Nerd Herd were near the front, cheering him on. They'd grown closer to Erik after the mishap with Zoey, and no one spoke or acknowledged her any more.

The said girl stood at the back, tears cascading down her face, never missing the secret message that Erik was singing.

She supposed that the Nerd Herd knew why he chose the song. And she knew that people thought he was singing it, because it was a good song. But no one knew the pain she was going through.

How was she to know that all was not as it had seemed?

Yes, okay, maybe she SHOULD have listened to Erik in the first place, but she'd wanted so badly to prove him wrong...

"I fell in love, she was the friend of a sister

Of somebody famous at least for a day,

Expensive habits and a taste for the town,

Had me chasing down red carpets,

And watching all my friends slip away!"

Okay, so the last bit applied to her, but the rest of Aphrodite.

"They're finding me out, I'm having my doubts

I'm losing the best of me,

Dressed up as myself to live in the shadow,

Of who I'm supposed to be...

We're all part of the same, sick little games

And I need to get away, get away.

I'm wasting my days, I throw them away,

Losing it all on these sick little games!"

She dropped to the ground, as Erik looked over with a smug smirk on his face. He'd known she'd get the hidden message. It was the only way he could talk to her. Through music. He didn't have the courage to talk face to face.

"If I play my cards right,

I could make the big time,

I could be the reason to stare.

Caught up in the spotlight,

Shaking from the stage fright,

How did I end up here?"

He spared a glance for the girl in the corner, sitting on the floor, and a twinge of regret hit him, but he quickly shook it off.

"We're all part of the same, sick little games

And I need to get away.

We're all part of the same, sick little games

And I need to get away, get away

I'm wasting my days, I throw them away

Losing it all on these sick little games

We're all part of the same, sick little games,

And I need to get away..."

As the song finished, Erik Night bowed. He walked off of stage, as people clapped and whistled. Instead of going back to his dorm, like he'd intended, and made his way over to the Nerd Herd.

"Erik, you were amazing!" Damien was the first to speak, and Erik held up a hand to thank him.

"Cheers, guys. Erm... I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I overheard some teachers talking about _her. _I was watching her as I sung that song, and I honestly believe that she didn't want or ask for any of this to happen. I know what she did was wrong, but I'm willing to forgive her."

Aphrodite looked disgusted, as did the Twins and Stevie-Rae, but Damien grinned.

"I totally agree. I mean, our Z wouldn't do that on purpose. And - "

Damien was cut off as Erik shut his eyes. "You love her." His tone heard self realisation, and hope. All Erik could do was nod.

As he turned to look at Zoey, he gasped quietly at how much pain was evident on her face, and he fully studied her face for the first time since that day two months ago:

There were black bags under her eyes, and she looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in days. She was deathly pale, and looked really thin. In short, she was a mess.

"Guys. This is it. Wish me luck."

"You'll need it." Smiling sadly, Erik made his way to her. His ex girlfriend. The girl he'd die for.

Zoey Redbird.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. I'm going to leave that hanging in the air, so you can make up your own ending. **

**I thought you'd like to know what I think of this whole 'Zoey cheated on Erik with Loren' situation, and it's quite long.**

**Zoey: **

** Zoey has a very caring nature, and she has it in her to forgive everyone, no matter what. Despite this, she falls in love with the outside, not the outside. This is proven with her relationship with Loren. **

**Zoey is too warm and unintelligent to see past the mask. **

**Now, don't get me wrong, I love Zoey, she's amazing, and I genuinely believe that she didn't mean to hurt Erik, and she probably didn't even know what she was doing.**

**Would you, if you had to choose between Loren, Erik, Stark and Heath?**

**It'd be between Loren and Erik for me, I hate Stark and Heath. **

**Erik:**

** He's interesting, and difficult to analyse, because he's an actor. And, let's face it: actors are children.**

**No, I think Erik feels a little bit insecure of his relationship with Zoey – before Loren – and so is protective of her, because Aphrodite was always cheating when he was with her. During their dating, he's probably suspicious of Loren and Zoey, but shakes it off and fights a battle with himself over what to do.**

**Because of this, he unknowingly pushes her away. **

**Which is why, I think, she did what she did.**

**Loren:**

** He's told to get close to Zoey to draw her away from her friend's clutches, and, for a while, it works. But then... then, he starts to fall. Slowly but surely. There's not much on Loren, because he died – or, was murdered, but I honestly think he's not as evil as everyone says. **

**That's all I've got on him.**

**A/N: Sorry if you don't agree with this long last disclaimer.**

**I probably won't continue this, but I will if you want me to.**

**Review :)**

**:)XxXAmethystXxX:)**


	2. Never too late

**Okay, just an important A/N before the story.**

**Right, as the last chapter said, the story was just an ordinary oneshot, with one chapter. However, this is now not the case, as I've just recently found a song to fit Zoey after the whole 'Loren-Erik' situation.**

**Anyway, I hope that this did not confuse anyone, and I really wonder whether this will disappoint you readers, but I hope that it doesn't. **

**So stick around.**

**Read, and review.**

**:)**

**A/N: Now for the disclaimer: I don't own House of Night, and I don't own this song, sung by Demi Lovato – Never too late**

**(A bonus track on the Camp Rock 2 CD – one of my favourites)**

Zoey Redbird was sat in the common room, drinking brown pop, trying to ignore the lump in her throat, and the tears streaming down her face.

It had been a week since Erik had sang in assembly. Since then, people had ignored her even more, and the rumours had gotten worse.

Some said she was pregnant, which was why she now wore trackies, instead of jeans. Others were not as nice, and said that she was rejecting the change, but karma was making it slow and painful for her.

Her appearance had gotten worse. Now, she didn't even bother putting on a _little_ foundation, she just brushed her hair, and shoved it into a high ponytail, leaving her fringe down, and bathed once every three days, instead of every day; like she used to.

Despite her promise, Aphrodite now completely ignored her. Zoey had taken to living in her imagination, where no one could hurt her.

Her stomach let out a moan, and Zoey groaned, knowing that her stomach could only hold so many cans of brown pop. She felt sick.

**(A/N: You know at parties, when you have eaten too quick, or drunk too much fizzy, you get that weird, uncomfortable feeling, in the pit of your stomach? I'm not describing it well, sorry).**

There was the sound of laughter, and the sound of people coming down the stairs. Zoey looked up, and was met with the glares of Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, the sad smiles of Damien, Jack, and Stevie Rae, and the complete obliviousness and cold aura of Erik Night.

When they left, Zoey whispered something that no one even cared to hear:

"I'm sorry."

Knowing that she had assembly soon, but didn't care, Zoey put her brown pop down, burped a few times, and got up, turning the CD player on. With that, she firmly slotted the CD into the hole, closing it with an audible 'SNAP'.

Zoey selected song number 5 **(A/N: I don't know the actual track number. Apologies are sincere).**, and drew in a breath, holding in her hands a photo album full of memories of her, Erik, and the rest of the Nerd Herd.

As the song started, Zoey didn't notice Erik, Stevie Rae, Jack and Damien lingering in the doorway, with Erin, Shaunee and Aphrodite not too far behind.

"Ooh, here I am.

Feels like the walls are closing in.

Once again, it's time to face it and be strong.

I wanna do the right thing now

I know it's up to me somehow

I've lost my way..."

It was true. Who else could ask for forgiveness? Meanwhile, in the doorway, the Nerd Herd, Erik and Aphrodite exchanged glances. They'd never heard anything so heartbreaking. Well they had, but only in movies. Even Erik, the school's Drama King could feel his mask breaking, slowly by surely. The things she did to him. It wasn't fair.

"...If I could take it all back, I would now.

I never meant to let you all down

And now I've got to try

To turn it all around

And figure out how to fix this.

I know there's a way, so I promise

I'm gonna clean up the mess I made

Maybe it's not too late

Maybe it's not too late, ooh..."

There was nothing she could do, or say, to win back her friends, her boyfriend, and rewind time. She couldn't have known what was happening. She was naïve. Too naïve. It was why she'd let him in.

Ahem... in more ways than... er... one. **(A/N: Please tell me you caught my drift. I don't to have to explain further).**

Erik shook his head, holding back a snort. There was nothing she could do to take it back. She'd ripped out his heart, knowing he was fragile in a way he'd never admit. Yeah, alright, she hadn't meant it, but that was what made the wound hurt more than rubbing lemon juice into a fresh wound. **(A/N: Did anyone else just wince, or was that me?) **For someone so intelligent, she sure was dense. Denser than Aphrodite. Now there was a laugh.

"...So I'll take a stand,

Even though it's complicated

If I can, I wanna change the way I've made it.

I wanna do the right thing now.

I know it's up to me somehow.

I'll find my way..."

Looking at her, Damien couldn't help feeling sorry for her. He turned to Stevie Rae to see tears pouring down her face, and he knew that she wanted nothing more than to just forgive Zoey.

But she couldn't. They couldn't. Not yet.

Damien put a finger to his lips, and opened an arm out for a hug, and wrapped Stevie Rae in a one- arm embrace, rubbing her hair.

Erik smiled wryly.

"...If I could take it all back, I would now  
>I never meant to let you all down<br>And now I've got to try  
>To turn it all around<br>And figure out how to fix this  
>I know there's a way, so I promise<br>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
>Maybe it's not too late..."<p>

There was nothing anyone could do. The past was the past.

"... I'm gonna find the strength to be  
>The one that holds it all together<br>Show you that I'm sorry  
>But I know that we can make it better..."<p>

Oh, there was no doubt that she was sorry. But that didn't cut the ice. **(A/N: Never understood that expression, because knives can't cut ice!)**

Jack looked up at Erik, and saw a strange combination of emotions running through his eyes: hurt, anger, lust, and... understanding?

He shook his head mentally. Erik sure was hard to understand at times.

"...If I could take it all back, I would now  
>I never meant to let you all down<br>And now I've got to try  
>To turn it all around<br>And figure out how to fix this  
>I know there's a way, so I promise<br>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
>(Mess I made)<br>Maybe it's not too late..."

But it didn't matter. The damage was done. But Damien couldn't help but hate Professor Loren Blake. And that was unusual in itself. Damien just didn't hate. It wasn't in his nature.

"...I never meant to let you all down  
>Now I've got to try<br>To turn it all around  
>And figure out how to fix this<br>I know there's a way, so I promise  
>(Promise)<br>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
>Maybe it's not too late<br>Maybe it's not too late."

As the song drew to a close, Stevie Rae released Damien, smiling at him in thanks, and turned to Erik, who was slightly behind her, and to the left.

When their eyes met, she nodded, and silently, Erik left his friend's sides, and walked into the room, not making a single sound. Now that he was a fully fledged vampire, he could walk, literally, soundlessly.

He watched as Zoey stopped the track, took the CD out, and turned off the CD player, before grabbing her can of brown pop and sitting down.

"I'm so sorry, Erik. I didn't know what I was doing. I should've listened to you... but your transformation put me over the edge. I thought I'd lost you, and I just couldn't... I forgot who I was... he made me feel alive for the first time in a long while... I love you, and I'm sorry. I know I can't do anything to take it back, but I wish I could. I got your message in assembly the other day. And don't worry, I intend to be out of here tonight..."

And with that, she pulled something out of her pocket, and though her back was to him, he knew what he was doing, and his eyes widened.

"ZOEY! NO!"

She whipped around, tears in her eyes, and, for the first time, he noted how thin she'd got, and that she was wearing his Superman hoodie.

Ah. He'd wandered where that had gone.

"Please, don't do this. I know we deserted you, but, really, what were we supposed to think? You lied to us, Z. I love you. I always have, and I always will. But you hurt me, and I'm not sure I can forgive you very easily. Just know, however, that I'm willing to give you a second chance."

He knew she was listening, because she dropped the knife, and took a step toward him. But she tripped, and Erik caught her.

"Ssh, baby, we'll be fine..." With a finger, he motioned for the rest to come in, and they did, and Erik stepped back so that Stevie Rae could bundle her best friend.

And as his and Zoey's eyes connected, they knew one thing:

She would be forgiven, when the time was right.

And that was enough for her. For now.

No one noticed Aphrodite slip away, out of the door, with a single tear going down her face.


End file.
